Por ti, caminaré
by Aidiki-chan
Summary: Malik espera el retorno de Altaïr tras diez años de ausencia. Abbas se ha hecho con el control de la Orden mientras que él está en una celda aguantando por su viejo amigo. (Basado en la novela "La cruzada secreta" de Oliver Bowden)


**Por ti, caminaré**

Despierto en la penumbra con la única compañía del frío y la humedad que hay en este maldito lugar. Cierro los ojos tratando de conciliar de nuevo el sueño pero saber que me asaltará la misma pesadilla de siempre hace que vuelva a entreabrirlos cansados sin mirar a la pared de piedra que está marcada por numerosos surcos verticales que señalan la cantidad de días que llevo en esta celda hasta que perdí el sentido del tiempo.

Escucho unos pasos resonar por el pasillo hacia mí y el individuo arroja sin demasiado cuidado un trozo de pan y un cuenco con agua.

Ahí tienes, viejo – escupe con desagrado el guardia cerrando la celda de golpe que hace que mis sensibles oídos piten durante unos segundos – cómetelo antes de que lo hagan las ratas.

Mascullo una maldición que seguramente mi querida esposa Ashala me habría reñido con su habitual tono amable para que no hablase así. Pero ese desagradecido lo merecía. Había sido un novicio que yo mismo había adiestrado en el arte de la espada en mis escasos ratos libres para que no se rezagase del resto de su clase y así me lo paga.

Me hago con el pedazo que ya se ha humedecido al estar en contacto en el suelo, pues ya escucho el ajetreo de las ratas esperando impacientes su tesoro y me obligo a comérmelo para tener fuerzas suficientes y joder a Abbas y a los suyos de que no voy a morir de desnutrición o de enfermedad por estar aquí.

Aun no puedo morir.

No hasta que vea de nuevo a Altaïr.

Sé que han pasado años desde la última vez que le vi sin tener noticias suyas y de su familia, pero las comunicaciones comenzaron a fallar y no me enteré hasta tiempo después de que era Sofian quien interceptaba los mensajes antes de que llegasen a mis manos al igual que no vi venir su complot contra mí.

Asesinar a Sef y poner el arma en mis aposentos culpándome de ello me pilló tan desprevenido que no me dio tiempo de avisar a mi viejo amigo para ponerle en situación y aquí me veo encerrado. Ashala vino a visitarme entre lágrimas sabiendo que yo sería incapaz de hacer tal cosa, pues considero a los hijos de Altaïr como si fuesen míos, los he visto nacer, crecer y hacerse buenos hombres ¿Cómo iba a hacer tal aberración?! Me duele semejante ofensa, aun así le pedí a mi fiel esposa que se marchara de la ciudad por temor a que Abbas tomase represalias contra ella. Trató de oponerse pero no le dejé hablar demasiado para que no me convenciese, ella es la única persona capaz de apaciguar mi terquedad, al final accedió y me prometió que, en cuanto saliese de allí me aguardaba una gran sorpresa. No comprendí el significado de tal promesa pero creo que es mejor así.

También recibí la visita de Swami y Abbas quienes confesaron ser los responsables de tales actos.

\- Nadie creerá una palabra de ti, lisiado – sonrió triunfante el que se hizo con el cargo de nuevo Líder de Asesinos – uno de nuestros hermanos te escuchó perfectamente como discutías con Sef la noche anterior a que se encontrase muerto.

\- ¡Tal cosa no sucedió, escoria! – pero lo que recibí en respuesta fue una patada en las costillas que me hicieron escupir sangre – P-puede que el resto no me crea, pero sí lo hará Altaïr y…

\- Tan ciego como siempre, Al Sayf – chasqueó su lengua con asco, como si solo al nombrar a su acérrimo enemigo le molestase – siempre se ha aprovechado de tu bondad y no has sabido ver como es en realidad: mentiroso, orgulloso y necio al que no le importa nadie salvo si mismo. No le importó una mierda que tu hermano se quedase atrás en el templo de Salomón en su primera misión importante, ni el que tú perdieses tu brazo por la misma causa. Le has sido útil hasta ahora, pero ya no te querrá saber nada de ti ¿Crees que con tales pruebas no dudará de que has matado a su hijo? Se alegrará de saber que el asesino de su pequeño Sef se lo han comido los gusanos.

Solo la idea de que pueda mi pesadilla pueda llegar a cumplirse hace que mi cuerpo se encoja más sobre sí mismo en un escalofrío y se me haga un nudo en la garganta que me provoca una dolorosa tos. Esas han sido mis visitas durante estos largos meses, que juraría que pasan los dos años, salvo la del guardia que se mantiene alejado de esta asquerosa celda llena de mi propio meado pues los juncos no absorben nada. Mi cuerpo se ha debilitado considerablemente por la vejez y más al estar encerrado aquí y la idea de que Altaïr haya regresado a Masyaf y que haya decidido ignorarme y dejar que muera aquí me pesa demasiado. No, él no me abandonaría nunca.

Me obligo a pensar en recuerdos felices para que el desánimo no me venza hasta que caigo de nuevo en sueños intranquilos donde las dudas, los celos, la envidia hacia Ibn la'Ahad intentan tomar el control de mi mente, pero todo eso desaparece cuando la imagen de un rostro similar al mío, pero mucho más joven de mirada azul amable me sonríe para después susurrarme "ya viene".

Despierto con lágrimas en los ojos como me sucede cada vez que la imagen de Kadar aparece en mi mente ya sea inconscientemente o en sueños, pero no me da tiempo a reflexionar las palabras de mi hermano pequeño cuando escucho un susurro en la oscuridad.

Lo reconozco. Lo reconozco tan bien que aunque hayan pasado años sé lo que significan: Me concentro en escucharlo con mayor nitidez. El cuero crujiendo suavemente, las ropas rozándose entre si, la exhalación previa para luego coger aire con rapidez y los músculos tensarse ante el inminente ataque sorpresa.

Escucho el sonido sordo de un quejido que precede antes de que caiga al suelo para luego escuchar como arrastra el cuerpo inconsciente en la celda que precede a la mía mientras yo trato de hacer acopio de mis fuerzas para incorporarme. Aunque el brazo me tiemble del esfuerzo y me quede medio sentado logro mi objetivo alzando mi vista borrosa y ahí está con un rostro lleno de sorpresa pero sin rastro de duda en sus ojos dorados. Mi querido amigo Altaïr.

\- ¿Puedes caminar, amigo? – me pregunta con tal preocupación que hace que el alivio y la gratitud de verle aquí hagan que los músculos de mis mejillas tomen el control de mis sentimientos y le dedique una sonrisa.

\- Por ti, caminaré – respondo con unas fuerzas que solo por el hecho de tenerle a mi lado resurjan de la nada y logre ponerme en pie,

Mis viejos huesos se quejan en crujidos conforme doy pequeños pasos por el túnel custodiado por la proximidad de mi amigo del cual finalmente necesito su ayuda cuando me enfrento a las escaleras. Pasa mi único brazo por sus hombros y sujetándome de la cintura me va alzando lo necesario para cada escalón que me resulta tan tortuoso como una pared lisa en mi juventud mientras trataba de escalarla.

Ambos terminamos cansados cuando por fin salimos de los calabozos, no se separa todavía de mi lado temiendo que vaya a caerme de bruces si me suelta. La luz de la luna llena es tan potente para mí como el sol de mediodía acostumbrado como estaba a la penumbra de mi calabozo pero aun así levanto la mirada hacia el cielo que hacía tanto tiempo que no veía. La sensación de libertad invade mi cuerpo, el aire fresco nocturno, el sonido del viento,… la respiración de Altaïr me distrae y dirijo mi mirada hacia la suya oculta como siempre bajo la capucha pero que brilla de esa manera tan intensa como siempre. Su rostro ha envejecido en esos diez años separados y una barba cubre su mandíbula ahora sin que una sola cana la decore.

"El maldito bastardo hasta sabe hacerse viejo" – pienso divertido y parece que ha leído mi pensamiento pues una sonrisa se forma en sus labios partidos antes de animarme a seguir por los baluartes y descendiendo por el lado oeste de la ciudadela para evitar a los guardias donde me promete que estaré a salvo. Llegamos finalmente a una residencia en la que antes de entrar, Altaïr mira primero a un lado y luego a otro.

Me tumban en un camastro y María acude rápida a ayudarme para beber de una taza.

\- Gracias – digo entre jadeos. Mi vista se aclara un poco y termino por incorporarme en la cama. La proximidad de la mujer me incomoda, es deshonroso ser cuidado por ella después de haberles fallado. No merezco tal trato.

\- ¿Qué le pasó a Sef? – me pregunta finalmente Altaïr y siento su dolor cuando pronuncia el nombre de su hijo menor.

\- Lo asesinaron – respondo con el mismo sentimiento – Hace dos años Abbas organizó un golpe. Mató a Sef y luego colocó el arma del crimen en mi habitación. Otro Asesino juró que nos había oído a Sef y a mí discutir, y Abbas llevó a la Orden a la conclusión de que yo era el responsable de la muerte de Sef.

Altaïr y Maria se miran compartiendo el dolor por la pérdida, pero en los ojos dorados se puede leer perfectamente como la rabia hierve en su interior y como trata de controlarla por controlar el impulso de darse la vuelta, abandonar la habitación, ir a la fortaleza a por Abbas, verle suplicar piedad y desangrarlo hasta el fin.

\- Lo siento – añado con pesar – No pude enviar un mensaje mientras estaba en prisión. Además, Abbas controlaba todas las comunicaciones de dentro y fuera de la fortaleza. Sin duda ha estado ocupado cambiando otras ordenanzas durante el encarcelamiento, para su propio beneficio.

\- Lo ha hecho – responde hastiado – Por lo visto tiene partidarios en el consejo.

\- Lo siento, Altaïr – repito realmente arrepentido por lo sucedido – Debí prever los planes de Abbas. Durante años tras tu marcha trabajó para debilitarme. No tenía ni idea de que había conseguido ese apoyo. No le habría pasado a un líder más fuerte. No te habría pasado a ti.

\- No te preocupes. Descansa, amigo. – Me pide antes de hacerle unas señas a María para abandonar la habitación y así hablar ellos a solas.

Con el perdón de ambos mi cuerpo se relaja y me tumbo de nuevo sobre el lecho que me parece un lujo después de dormir sobre el frio suelo durante tanto tiempo y aunque trato de evitarlo escucho parte de la conversación que tiene la pareja, de cómo Altaïr quiere tomarse la venganza por su mano y cómo María le dice que actúe por el bien de la Hermandad para así poder recuperar el control de la Orden.

Y pensar que cuando Altaïr la trajo le dije que era la peor decisión que podía tomar… usando de excusa que era una enemiga, una templaria que le traicionaría en cuanto recopilase la suficiente información para dársela a sus verdaderos aliados… pero el amor incondicional que sintió y siente por ella le hizo hueco en su corazón y jamás le abandonó, igual que ella a él. Hablaron los celos en aquel momento y guardé lo que sentía por él como llevo haciendo toda la vida.

Escucho como vuelven a entrar en la habitación intentando no hacer ruido, se piensan que debo de estar durmiendo, se marchan de la casa con una antorcha para alumbrarse en la bruma del amanecer para ir a buscar a Abbas y hablar con él para darle la oportunidad de explicarse y hacerse de nuevo con el control de los Asesinos.

No han pasado ni cinco minutos cuando escucho el crujir de la madera bajo los pies de alguien que no intenta pasar desapercibido, por un momento pienso que se trata de Altaïr, pero la risa burlona hace que me tense inmediatamente y trate de incorporarme, pero un puñetazo en la cara me tira de nuevo al camastro. Con un gruñido me limpio la sangre que brota de mi nariz para dedicarle una mirada de odio al responsable.

\- Vamos, Al-Sayf ¿De verdad creías que estabas a salvo? – Ríe burlón Swami mientras extrae su hoja corta de la espalda y me señala con ella directamente a la cara - ¿Qué dejaríamos que tu gran amigo Ibn la'Ahad recuperase la fortaleza después de haber estado diez años fuera? Eres más inocente de lo que me pensaba. Ahora, cumple con el siguiente propósito que te hemos reservado.

La ira crece en mi interior entendiendo los planes de Abbas. Si le ha mantenido vivo durante todo ese tiempo es para matarle y así culpar a Altaïr ahora que ha vuelto para así fingir que ha cobrado venganza por el asesino de su hijo.

Un grito brota de mi garganta y me lanzo a por esa marioneta de Sofian y adueñarme de su espada, pero la vejez, la enfermedad y el cansancio hace que no sea nada en comparación con el buen estado de Swami que se deshace pronto de mí arrojándome al suelo y darme una buena patada en mis maltrechas costillas.

\- Peleando hasta el final ¿eh? Mejor, así es más divertido – me arrodilla en el suelo mientras trato de respirar con esfuerzo, mis pulmones se han encharcado con sangre y el dolor que me causo no me permite hablar cuando noto la fría hoja en mi cuello – Adiós, perdedor.

El tiempo parece ralentizarse mientras escucho el silbido de la hoja a mi espalda hacia arriba para tomar impulso para cortar mi cabeza. Una vez más voy a darle problemas a Altaïr y no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo… si hubiera visto las intenciones oscuras de Abbas, si le hubiera frenado a tiempo…

Al parpadear veo una figura joven con la rodilla clavada en el suelo ofreciendo su mano con afecto, sus ojos azules amables me invitan a dejar de pensar de más, que he peleado cuanto he podido y la misión de mi vida ha dado fin y me prometen que volveremos a reunirnos.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios y cierro mis ojos con la certeza de que jamás volveré a abrirlos.

Detrás del velo y en compañía de Kadar contemplo lo sucedido lo que ocurre en la fortaleza. Como Swami lleva la cabeza a Abbas cuando está reunido con Altaïr y María culpándole de mi muerte, cómo María trata de protegerle con su propia vida y el castaño se descontrola haciendo uso del Fruto para luego reunirse con su hijo y obligados huyen del lugar que una vez llamaron hogar.

\- Es injusto – maldice mi hermano menor apretando el puño – por culpa del odio cegado de Abbas habéis estado sufriendo toda una vida y ahora Altaïr se sentirá responsable por vuestras muertes.

\- El odio es un veneno que arrasa con todo tu ser – trato de calmarle con mi recuperado brazo izquierdo junto con mi juventud – lo experimenté cuando te apartaron de mi lado y culpé a Altaïr por ello. Aunque le perdoné lo ocurrido sigue cargando con el peso de tu muerte aun después de tantos años.

\- Lo sé, he estado velando por vosotros durante todo este tiempo y me alegra que el odio no te corroyese y supieras perdonar, estoy orgulloso de ti, hermano.

\- Gracias – respondo con voz rota pues era lo único que buscaba en vida y lo ha logrado. Mira de nuevo hacia el velo, donde puede ver a Altaïr con las mejillas empapadas en lágrimas de dolor – Descansa hermano, ahora que estoy a tu lado seré yo quien siga velando ahora por él hasta el día que su último aliento expire y espero que pase mucho tiempo hasta que ese momento llegue.

Kadar niega suavemente con la cabeza y su amable sonrisa que jamás abandonan sus labios, se queda a mi lado apoyando su cabeza sobre mi hombro sin despegar la vista del velo para asi cuidar del hombre que tanto respetó en vida mientras que yo derramo lágrimas igual que las que Altaïr derrama durante los años venideros prometiéndome que cuando volvamos a encontrarnos, lo único que tendrá serán sonrisas de sus seres queridos que desean abrazar cuando se reúnan con ellos.


End file.
